


Items Unconcealed, Part 1

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Frederick Diverted [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal didn't just pack Frederick Chilton a bag for him when he fled to Will's house. He found some...other things. </p>
<p>Sequel to "The Talking Cure" which proposed the "Will didn't call Jack when Chilton showed up" AU. Probably makes more sense if you've read that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Items Unconcealed, Part 1

When Hannibal set up the scene at Chilton’s home, he had packed him a bag to expedite his departure. But he’d been there for quite some time, setting everything up to reflect the maximum amount of incrimination, and deciding what to put in the small suitcase. Thus, he’d had a few moments to search through some of Frederick’s closets, dresser drawers…and had found some things that were quite unexpected. He’d packed them in a separate bag, and took them with him after Frederick had tried to escape by fleeing to Will Graham’s house. He had no idea at the time that’s just where both of them had wanted him to go. But he’d soon seen why. The case containing Chilton’s secret life didn’t play a part in their first evening with him, but Hannibal would see to it that it would going forward.

. . . . .

Will had been getting used to his new houseguest, although “guest” may have been a bit far from the truth. Frederick Chilton wasn’t a prisoner in the small farmhouse, but circumstances certainly prevented him from leaving. Will had discussed the matter with his former Doctor as rationally as possible.

“If you left, where would you go?” Will had asked him after a few days.

“Nowhere. If I left, I’d be caught and arrested for being the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“You know I’m not preventing you from leaving.”

“I do know that. It’s just…that’s not the only reason I have to stay. I’m finding it very difficult to put into words.”

Chilton was not used to words failing him. The first night he’d been there, Hannibal and Will had opened a whole new set of possibilities to him, ones he’d only dared think about in the darkest hours of his long solitary nights spent in his prior life. While he wasn’t alone anymore, he was required to open himself up in ways he’d never imagined. The current state of affairs had turned him inside out, his former personal coping mechanisms now gone, and his secrets exposed for them to exploit.

Will’s ability to empathize with the effects of exposure to Hannibal Lecter made his thoughts readable. Frederick wasn’t miserable, but he was confused.

“You don’t want to go.”

“No. And that surprises me.”

So there he stayed. As weeks went by, and it was evident that he had no plans to leave, Will would occasionally leave him there alone to stay at Hannibal’s. When he got back to his place in Wolf Trap, he was full of appetites that he sought out his guest to sate, who was gradually more and more happy to oblige.

Chilton had accepted his new role with a strange sense of relief. His whole life had been like trying to hold sand in widely spaced fingers. His attempts at garnering respect and making a name for himself seemed to get more difficult each year. With each failure, he tried ever more controversial forms of therapy, falling deeper into a spiral of greater failures. Of course, he thought his losses had culminated in losing a large portion of his intestines to Abel Gideon. But that was only the start of a much, much deeper change to the life he’d imagined would never deviate from its course as much as it had.

But even so, Will hadn’t told him about what Hannibal had found. Not yet.

. . . . .

After that initial first night, Hannibal had not been back to Will’s farmhouse to see Chilton. He’d wanted to give him time to come to terms with the new reality of his life, which largely consisted of pleasuring Will on his knees whenever it was requested of him. He’d let his hair grow out, so Will could use it to hold on to, even though he did maintain the rest of his body-waxing regimen. His former patient was insistent, forceful even at times, but he never denied Chilton the ability to pleasure himself when he was dutifully engaged. Now the time had come to reconcile more of the hidden parts of his old identity that he had so carefully stored away.

“Frederick…” Will had begun gently. He wasn’t sure how he’d take the news that they wouldn’t be alone that night. “It’s time that Hannibal come back to see you. He’s got something to show you.”

“What is it?” Chilton asked more sharply and with more trepidation in his voice than he would have liked. And just a little expectant curiosity.

Will smiled to himself. “You’ll see.” The fact that the man had sounded somewhat fearful wasn’t an altogether bad thing. But he didn’t seem full of panic, so the balance between the conflicting emotions he exhibited was a positive sign that he was ready to see Lecter again.

. . . . .

An hour later, they heard a car pulling up, and Chilton visibly stiffened in the chair he occupied by the fire, where he and Will had been having a quiet drink. He tried unsuccessfully not to appear nervous, but failed when he set his glass down a little too hard.

Will got up to let him in. Seeing them together again was almost breathtaking to Frederick. They were so different in so many ways, and yet…they seemed to occupy the same space, somehow. Two parts to the same whole. It began to dawn on him that it was a privilege to be let into their world, even if only on the periphery. He was seized by a strong wave of desire to please, to serve, in any way they wished. He noticed a small case that Hannibal had brought, and recognized it as having been one of his own.

“Hello Frederick. You look as if your current situation is doing you well.”

When he stood, he looked taller. Chilton blushed a little at the compliment. It was true, though. Since staying with Will, he’d become more open, less uptight. He’d also been doing some work around Will’s property, chopping wood and the like. He’d built up a layer of muscle at his core that eased the remaining pain of his attack by Dr. Gideon. No replacement for the cane had been necessary; and besides, it was always something of an affectation anyway, now unneeded.

“When I was packing your bag, I found some interesting items. I had taken them with me that day. I think it would be therapeutic if we were to explore your prior use of these things. What do you think?”

Chilton tried to answer, but found that his mouth had gone quite dry. There were several things that Hannibal could be talking about, and he wondered which and how many were in the suitcase he’d brought with him.

“What did you find?” he finally managed to ask flatly.

Will and Hannibal looked at each other and a wave of conspiratorial amusement passed between them. Will said, “We should find that out.”

. . . . .

Several minutes later, Frederick’s clothing stripped from him, he was with both of them on the couch by the fire. Laid over Will’s lap, he almost felt comforted, but the exposure was an embarrassing counterpoint to that. Will was running his hand through his hair as Hannibal ran a finger up and down the cleft of his ass, making him shiver as he poured a small amount of lubricant directly on his spread hole.

He gasped and held on to the couch as he felt a long finger teasing him open. He hadn’t been penetrated since that first night. Will had expected him to suck his cock whenever he asked, and Frederick had obliged; but after that initial night, they hadn’t done much else. And Chilton hadn’t thought much about pressing a finger into himself, as he did before, when he was alone. It was almost as if he was waiting for this. It was no longer a solitary activity.

Soon, he felt a blunt, smoother, colder object pressing into him. It held a certain familiarity.

“What is…” he started to ask, but then realized the answer. It was the plug he used to use on himself when he was feeling particularly desperate. So this was what Hannibal had found among his belongings when he was going through them.

“I wanted to see what you would use on yourself when you were thinking about me. You know you should have said something to me when I was in the hospital. Who knows what could have happened.” The tone of Will’s voice was mischievous, but held a note of sincerity. Chilton practically sobbed at the idea that he spent all those nights alone, listening to the tapes in the dark, when he could have…but that was all over now, and there were more and varied prospects laid before him in his semi-captivity here in this small house, than there ever were in the open world. He tried to relax, and felt his cock thicken against the coarse material of Will’s jeans.

Just when he began to think that he could not only endure this, but also to enjoy it, his reverie was broken when he felt a sharp _smack_ on his ass. At the same time, Will moved from his hair to push his shoulders down heavily, making it very difficult to draw away. Hannibal was _spanking_ him. Harder each time, his large hand connected as he was in this vulnerable position. He felt heat flush both his ass and his face, and creep up his body. Even so…he felt himself get even more aroused, and found he could move just a little against Will’s thigh where his cock rested. Hannibal was lower down on the couch, in the perfect position to keep delivering blows. Tears were streaming from his eyes, and he was moaning shockingly loudly, despite himself as he continued to grind against Will.

Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and he also felt the plug being removed. The cessation of it was even more shocking to him than its start. More cold, thick liquid being poured into his open ass, and then – something much larger pressing into him. This one was distinctly unfamiliar.

“What is that, oh fuck, please tell me.”

“You should know, Frederick,” Hannibal chided. “I discovered this in your home as well. However, it appeared not to have been used, so I suppose you can’t be blamed for your ignorance.”

Chilton’s stomach dropped as he heard Will let out a small amused noise. It was the plug he’d never had the courage to try. It was large – perhaps not as large as Hannibal’s cock, though. He comforted himself by thinking that he’d already taken that and survived. But that night, he was under duress, surely full of endorphins. It wasn’t this slow, almost clinical assault. Again, he tried to calm himself.

Slowly, Hannibal was working it in and out of him, and Chilton could feel every millimeter of it stretching him. Will kept holding him down, but also said soft words of encouragement.

“You can take it, Frederick. I want to see you. You can do it for me, can’t you?”

He wept out sounds of acquiescence, not wanting to disappoint Will. He wanted to show him he could do whatever was required of him.

When it was finally fully inside of him, he realized he was very close…Hannibal was putting light pressure on the firmly inserted plug, moving it against his prostate so agonizingly. He knew he was leaking, painfully hard against Will’s leg, but surely it wouldn’t be permitted…

When Will put his fingers in Chilton’s mouth, commanding him to suck, the decision was taken from him, and he came hard against Will’s leg with a whimper. His whole body burned with the combined feeling of the intense orgasm, and mortification for drenching Will’s clothes. It went on for some time as he rocked against him, uncontrolled.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Will said when it was over, just a little sarcastically, as if to mock him. But the truth that this was what was really expected of him all along couldn’t really be hidden by the tone of his voice.

As Will got up to remove the soaked jeans, Hannibal slowly pulled the object out of him, making Chilton cry out at the intensity of the sensation. He realized he’d been holding his body taught, and he finally let go, relaxing at last. But no sooner than he’d done so, Will was pulling him down to the floor on his knees, and taking his seat next to Hannibal on the couch. He was only wearing his shirt, now open, and he was holding his half-hard cock. Frederick wasn’t at all unclear on what he was meant to do.

“Very good,” Will sighed. “I don’t even have to tell you what to do anymore. Show Dr. Lecter how you’ve been spending your time here with me.”

Chilton concentrated on demonstrating his technique. He’d discovered that Will liked it best when he sucked lightly at the head of his cock first, then made his mouth as tight as possible while he gradually slid the length of his shaft all the way down inside, until it just bumped the back of his throat. Slowly back out then, to lick any precum that this treatment might have caused. He’d repeat this rhythm until Will took him by the back of the head, by his longer hair, and thrust deeply until Frederick needed to breathe. He was concentrating on this, but occasionally snuck a glance up, to see Will kissing Hannibal furiously. He also observed that Will was at first palming Hannibal’s erection through his trousers, and soon had his length in his hand.

He could feel Will’s cock surging in his mouth, and knew it wouldn’t be long until he was on the edge. He knew to increase the pressure of his sucking as Will forced himself deeper, not pulling out each time now. He tasted the deep salt taste of the beginning of his release, and heard Will’s moans captured by Hannibal’s mouth, as he came deep in Chilton’s throat.

When Will finally pulled away from his mouth, he thought he was able to breathe freely again; but no sooner had he taken one gasp of air, then Will was forcing his head back down, this time on Hannibal’s even larger cock. Because Will had been stroking him the entire time Chilton was performing for them, Hannibal was fully hard, and very close himself. Will looked down at him, amused at his distress from not getting a break.

“I want Dr. Lecter to know how good you’ve gotten at this, Frederick.”

He was struggling to take Hannibal as he’d done with Will, but adjusted to the larger man, and fell back into his familiar rhythm. Fortunately, Hannibal didn’t fuck his mouth quite as hard as Will had, and soon he felt the familiar pulsing. Will hadn’t taken his hand out of Frederick’s hair, and he felt in himself that recognizable, and ever-growing, need to be used. Being held in place like this, forced, but not against his will…he sank further into this new self that had been re-forged from the shards of the old. He wouldn’t be apprehensive about a return visit from Lecter; he’d relish it. He’d let his mind roam free through all the things they might do to him next time. While he was letting go, Hannibal tipped his head back, bucking harder now into Frederick’s willing mouth. Will was biting his neck as he came. Chilton could barely handle it all, swallowing desperately as cum filled the back of his throat for the second time.

. . . . .

Mentally and physically exhausted, from both the activity and what it had done to his mind, Will got Frederick to lay down in the guest bedroom he usually occupied, and then went back down to explore what Hannibal had brought from the man’s house. He was convinced the two things they’d used on him weren’t the only surprises.

Hannibal knew what he was thinking, and opened it as soon as he got into the front room where he was waiting. Will looked inside, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What else is in the suitcase...? To be continued!


End file.
